


Back on the Road again

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunter!Reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will gives the Reader advice when she prepares for her first date. (for what seemed like ages)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back on the Road again

„ _It´s just…it has been a while since my last date, you know?_  “

  
 You nervously run a hand  through your (c/H) hair, looking at the guys next to you with an insecure glance in your eyes.   


 

  
“ _It´s like riding a bike, you don´t forget such things (Y/N)!_ ” Sam patted your shoulder and  looked at you encouraging.   


 

“And if it doesn´t work we can still shoot him.”

 

 

  
“ You are  **not**   helpful Winchester.” You  growled at Dean, who let out that last sentence. He had a wide  smirk on his lips and pure amusement in his eyes. He found the idea of you on something as  casual as a date quite entertaining.   


 

  
Actually he had a point: You became a hunter shortly before the apocalypse, and when you  met the Winchesters some months ago you decided to join them. You just separated from time  to time to go after different cases. Since that day you were even busier with things like  hunting monsters  and…well actually you were 24/7 trying not to get caught by the  Winchester-curse and not to die due to it.    


 

  
Dean wasn´t happy with you calling the  circumstance that most people close to them died a `curse´, but you were pretty sure it  couldn´t be anything else. The point was that you hadn´t the time for a proper date since you  began hunting. You had some random things once or twice but somehow you had the talent  that your hook-ups turned out to be the thing you were hunting. You rather preferred not to  talk about these occurrences, like the one time you got the skin- walker…   


  
You shook your  head to get rid of such thoughts;  **Optimism**  was the word of the evening.   


 

“ _Just stay calm, try to be yourself, don´t tell him what we do…really: do **NOT**  tell him._”

  
When you told the guys about your date, Sam became a bubbling fountain of dating tips, most  of them being fluffy “be yourself”   


  
-stuff. Also he mentioned not to tell your date about your  occupation about two hundred times.   


  
Dean just stood there, smirking, smiling and making  comments like the previous one. And somehow you couldn´t ignore the fact that he seemed to  enjoy your outfit; you caught him more than once looking at you and it seemed like he had  found special interest in the backside of your jeans.   


 

  
“ _Like what you see?_ ” It was more a  resigned sigh than a question, but the elder brother nodded approvingly.   


  
“ _If he´s not your_ _type, just call sweetheart._ ” You ignored his  wink and fixed your top one last time.   


 

  
“ _What is the special intention of these… **dates?**_ ” You smiled brie f, ignoring the slight blush  appearing on your cheeks and turned around to the couch. Even if your date wouldn´t work as  planned; the whole thing would´ve been worth it just because of Castiel.   


 

  
While the Brothers, less or more, tried to help you preparing, Cas sat on the small motel couch focusing on you  with a confused glance when you reentered the room after changing your shirt the third time.   


 

  
As he state d it; “ _(Y/N)…the first garment didn´t seem to be soil or damaged…why did you_ _have to change it?_ ”   


Castiel; the angel of Thursdays and hilariousness.

 

  
“ _Well the intention_ _when you date someone…_ ” You heard Dean chuckling in the background, “.. _.depends on the_ _person._   


  
_Most people are looking for somebody to love, whilst some others…let´s call them_ _“Dean”, are looking for…`amusement_ ´. ”   


  
 You knew that mentioned one was pouting even though you didn´t look at him. Cas didn´t give the appearance of understanding but he nodded  pensive.   


 

  
“ _How did you actually met…wait, what was his name_ _again_ _?_ ”   


 

  
“ _He… **damn**._ ” You  looked at Sam with shock in your widened eyes, once you noticed… “ _I…I …I forgot it…I…_ ”   


 

You knew that your not existing name-memory might be a problem some day.

 

  
“ _J_ _ ust try to a void calling him by his name~ _ ” You ignored Dean and tried to bring your brain to work  properly.   


 

  
“ _Ben, Buck…Bob…no…but it started with a B…Baal-_ _Hammon?!_ ”    


  
“ _Calm down. _ _Just tell us, maybe you´ll remember afterwards?_ ” At least Sam tried to be helpful.  


 

  
“ _Well you_ _remember when we split up after hunting that Wendigo?_ ” Approving nods. “ _We arranged to_ _ meet here a week later. I decided to wait right in this town and only some hours before you  guys arrived _   


  
_…_ ” Just the thought about it brought a bright  smile on your lips and a faint blush  to your cheeks.   


 

“ _(Y/N)?_ ” You nodded in approval and took your (fav.

  
 hot drink) from the Starbucks  employee. It has been a rough hunt some days ago and it has taken you the whole week to  recover. But after some days without the Winchesters, Monsters, Demons or similar things  you felt like you just had the greatest holidays of your life. Which you really had deserved  after all the work.   


 

  
The place you decided to meet them later on was small and calm, nothing  strange or dist urbing happened during the whole time…   


  
well after you spent so much time  with the brothers the fact of no supernatural activities at all itself occurred to be disturbing to  you. But it didn´t bother you.   


 

  
When you left the small shop you curiously looked at the beaker  in your hands. After staring at the little plastic-thing for a while you started chuckling. You´d  bet 50 bucks on the fact that the Starbucks people write the names wrong on purpose. Even if  they´d write th e names as they´re pronounced…h ow by Jove would someone get the idea to  spell (Y/N) as (*terribly misspelled version of Y/N*).   


 

  
It would´ve been a better idea to look in  front of you instead of chuckling loud and making fun of this, because the next second you  bumped into a person of whom you could´ve sworn that she just appeared out of  nowhere…r ight in front of you.   


 

  
Your beaker fell to the ground, spilling its content all over the street and the passer-by´s  trousers while you tried to apologize with an unintelligible torrent of words looking at the  disaster to your feet.   


 

“ _No, no it´s fine. I´m the one who_ _stood in your way._ ” When you looked

up at the actual person you assaulted, you held your breath for a moment.

  
The man was  stunning.   


 

  
The shiny blonde hair, the bright blue eyes…the adorable smirk on his handsome  face. You started swearing inside your mind. You just spilled some random liquid on this  Adonis…cliché. And now you were stuttering like you´d never heard a  word English in your   


life…great first impression.

  
But obviously you had made a better first impression than  expected.   


 

  
“ _It was worth the stains on my trousers…so I was given the opportunity to hear that_ _beautiful chuckle of yours._ ” You hoped the blush wasn ´t as obvious as it felt.   


 

  
The next  moment you remembered your gone drink and looked at the street with a sad glance. “ _I guess_ _I owe you a coffee?_ ” He smiled at you and you couldn´t help but smile back.   


 

  
“ _No, it´s alright,_ _I´ll just…_ ” “ _Okay. How about a dinner then?_ ” Now your face was filled with surprise; he  was…direct. Your next thought was; `why not´.   


 

  
“ _I…It´d be a pleasure.” “Pleasure´s all mine,_ _dear… I nearly forgot to ask your name however? And where shall I pick you up?_ ”   


  
“ _It´s…(Y/N)…at the moment I live with my brothers at the motel.” “Beautiful name…well_ _fitting. I´m B._.”    


 

  
Your narrative got interrupted when you heard a gentle knock on the door. You took a sharp breath and looked into the mirror one last time. “ _Your **brothers?**_ ”   


  
“ _It´d have_ _  been **a little bit**  queer if I´d have said; `I live and travel with two random guys and their angel  puppy´, _ _not?_ ”   


 

“ _Yes, **but** …”_

_“Why did (Y/N) call me a puppy…_ ”

 

  
“ _**Shut up altogether**.I´ll now  open that door, go on a date and try **not to mess it up**. And while this door is open I´ll  introduce you brief and  **YOU** _ _will try to act like adults. **ADULTS.**  Get it?_” You nodded at   


  
them one more time before you moved towards the door and opened it carefully and with a soft smile on your lips.  


 

“ _Hello, my dear._ ”

  
“ _Hello, thanks for picking me up… May I_ _introduce…_ ”   


“ **BALTHAZAR!**?!?”

“ **WINCHESTERS?! CASTIEL!**?”

  
You got interrupted by  the Winchesters and Balthazar at the same time.   


 

  
You looked at the man in confusion, then  back to the boys. They just stared at each other in pure amazement.   


  
“ _I…you know…_ _wait_ _…what?_ ”   


 You shook your head slowly when you found your ability of

proper articulation again.

 

“ _You know_ _each other?_ ”

  
“ _(Y/N), may I introduc_ _e: The **reliable**  _ _angel of the Lord Balthazar._ ” Your eyes widened due to Deans  cynical exclamation and you  stared at Balthazar for a moment, before you shrugged your shoulders.   


  
“ _Could´ ve been _ _worse._ ”    


 

  
“You are not really their sister, are you?” You shook you r head causing the angel to  smile and offering  you to link arms.   


“ _Shall we then?_ ” “ _With pleasure._ ”

 

  
The two of you left the  motel before another word could´ve been spoken. The second you closed the door was the  moment Dean seemed to have found his speech ag ain.   


  
“ _ **DID SHE JUST**   **GO ON A DATE**_ _**WITH BALTHAZAR? SOMEONE STOP HER AND BRING HER BACK!**_!!   


”


End file.
